left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Videos and Trailers
Rename? Shouldn't this article be renamed something like "Left 4 Dead 2 videos and trailers"? Just seems like it's current name would apply to all L4D media. --NovaSilisko 06:44, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I was too lazy to go on a hunt for Left 4 Dead videos. You can be the first to put a video up for Left 4 Dead. =D It's a Wiki, don't be afraid to add videos here. As long as it's relavant, it'll be accepted. Transcripts are optional. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'� ]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 15:02, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :I think a better option would be to merge this article with Intro Scene. SteveZombie 18:29, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Censored Zombie survival Guide. Should we upload the censored version of the Zombie survival guide trailer? becuase it is actually signfigantly different. Just Some Guy720 13:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Could you give us a link? I can't find it. SteveZombie 15:44, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Background When coach is throwing the gas tank in the Zombie survival guide trailer, you can see some large lettering in the backgorund but it is faint and obscured (I can only see it on TV screens). Can anyone tell what it says? The Deep 1 19:04, November 8, 2009 (UTC) It probably says "Midnight Riders". That's taken from the Dark Carnival finale where they fight on a stage during a concert. http://www.hlportal.de/images/images/original/29897.jpg [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'� ]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hunter People keep saying that there is a Hunter at one point in the trailer. I have a few reasons to disprove this. For one, everything else in the picture is a mudman. Why would there be so many mudmen, and 1'' Hunter? Also, the "Hunter" is crawling towards Ro and Ellis. Why didn't it scream? Because Mudmen don't scream. And, if you can look at in in zoomed in- high (and I mean HIGH) def, you can make out it solid face, no line from a hood over it's eyes. LAst time I checked, Hunters always had hoods over their eyes.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face'']]450 DO IT! 23:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2 intro bugging This happens every time I play. When I launch the game and the intro starts, it might have sounds for 5-10 seconds, then it randomly goes on and off. It happened on demo too.ŊυĐε 18:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Survival Guide Extra Note Am I the only one who notices the Riot Police Cop Ellis buts with his gun before getting smoked? 21:15, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :No. We had acknowledged that a while ago, but had assumed it was already on the page before you put it up, and I didn't see it anywhere else on there, so thanks for adding it.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face]]450 DO IT! 23:31, January 25, 2010 (UTC) More than one Fallen survivor There is two or even more of them in L4D2 intro scene. When rochelle is shooting zombies with HMG, you can see first ones back when he is running, second one is at the right side of the screen runnning with other zombies. Need to watch video again couple of times to see is there more of them. ŊυĐε 08:36, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, they're not individual characters, just another type of infected. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 18:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Survival Guide Sound Can we get a new version of the L4D2 intro? The sound quality isn't very good on this one. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 18:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Copyright Conflict EA's blocked the current copy of the Zombie Survival Guide trailer. Can we find a new copy of it? --Balphezar 20:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) : As an aside, I really think Valve should just stop signing deals with EA. They stamp their logos on the trailer like they created the game or something. -- Balphezar 20:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? It won't play or something? Cause it still plays for me. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 20:22, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm in Canada at the moment, and it's causing a Copyright Conflict for me. :/ -- Balphezar 20:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :That's odd that it would effect a Youtube link. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 20:25, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2 Intro Music Its called chocolate helicopters for anyone who wants to know. LegendaryFroggy 03:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2: The Passing Promo needs to be added A promo for The Passing DLC was posted on Youtube, it should be added to this article Left 4 Dead 2 Promo: The Passing Masterlegodude 06:39, April 22, 2010 (UTC)Masterlegodude Oversights? On the Zombie Survival Trailer at the part where the Survivors are fighting the Tank, right after the Tank throws a Car, you can see Coach lying on the Floor. You cannot lie Prone In-Game so might he have been Incapacitated by the Car? Also, before that, Rochelle uses the Radio Halfway across the Bridge as it's being Bombed. The Radio appears at the beginning of the Map Firstly, and Secondly, the Bridge isn't bombed once as the Survivors are running it In-Game, only after they've gotten to Rescue 7 and are taking off. And also, as Ellis walks down the Street in the opening Scene, he wields his Crowbar with two hands, unlike In-Game when you typically hold it with one. Someone wanna put those down in the Notes Section? I would, but my Explorer's being a Bitch! 19:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S., after the Spitter scene where Rochelle Commands everyone to get back, Nick is seen alongside her wielding a Sub-Machinegun and standing by himself. However, as they retreat, he is seen being Supported by Ellis. Good eye! Although those are all valid points, it would be safe to say that the opening movie for a game is not going to be 100% accurate, and reflect actual gameplay perfectly.DisMEMBAH 12:41, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Granted that may be, but the last one in the PS should be Noted as an Oversight at least. 23:14, May 15, 2010 should I? should this video be in here? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDLyImqvqVY Dracomaner 11:46, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I knew it Ha!! See? I (along with some others) told you there is a Hunter in the trailer!! Gravyv321 anyone agrees to remove the part of the zombie survival guide mentioning some lines that rochelle say can only be said when she's on low health? in the trailer it doesn't apply 100% to the game, and I believe that it's useless info. 16:53, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Macedolago Suggestion of removal Ok, I'm not sure if I posted this before, it isn't appearing what I put before, but anyone agrees to remove the part where it says rochelle can only say the lines if she's if low health? I think it's kind of useless, since the video isn't 100% like the game. 15:31, November 9, 2013 (UTC)Macedolago